


Collision

by dont_fear_thereaper



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_fear_thereaper/pseuds/dont_fear_thereaper
Summary: "Если меня что-то и убьет, это будешь ты." Моринт на попытку флирта улыбается и думает: надо обязательно запомнить.Шепард всегда держит свои обещания.
Relationships: Morinth/Female Shepard (Mass Effect)
Kudos: 2





	Collision

**Author's Note:**

> Переношу свои старые работы 2017 года с фикбука сюда. Оно старое и уродливое.

Моринт прекрасна.  
Шепард знает об этом, как только слышит просьбу Самары. У юстицара неживые ртутные глаза и неестественная улыбка. Юстицар просит убить ее дочь. Юстицар просит не сопереживать. Юстицар говорит, что так правильно, и Моринт сама выбрала свой путь. Что у нее был шанс на спокойную жизнь. Юстицар вообще много что говорит. Но Шепард уже знает, что Моринт прекрасна.

Выбор был прост. Шепард не привыкать делать сложные выборы, но это было даже проще, чем похоронить Уильямс на Вермайре, - в этот раз никому не приходится ничего объяснять. Самара умирает быстро.  
У Моринт спина расцарапана осколками стекла от столкновения с окном, на плечах - шепардовская толстовка. Она втягивает голову в плечи, смотрит своими серыми дождевыми глазами настороженно. Шепард думает, что совет о сочувствии она проебала еще до личной встречи с Моринт.   
Царапины на спине заживают довольно быстро.

Шепард устанавливает всего одно правило: никакой охоты на корабле. В любой точке, где останавливается Нормандия, Моринт может убивать кого угодно, если это не знакомый Джейн. Говорит, мол, и так работаем на террористов: одним грехом больше, одним грехом меньше - как-нибудь отмажу, если попадешься. И пытается ухмыльнуться как можно непринужденнее. Обе они знают, что цель, на самом деле, уже выбрана.

Моринт говорит, что никто никогда ни о чем не догадается. Что она хорошо имитирует мать. Что СУЗИ не может их подслушать. Шепард знает, что это не так.

Первой, естественно, узнает СУЗИ. Шепард спокойна - с СУЗИ и она, и Моринт сходятся характерами. ИИ начинает разговор, когда Шепард заходит в свою каюту: спрашивает, стоит ли сообщить Призраку ("Умная девочка," - думает капитан и мотает отрицательно головой), и предупреждает, что будет приглядывать. 

Гаррус узнает почти случайно, когда Шепард по привычке рассказывает ему все, и, конечно же, приходит в ярость. Джейн в какой-то момент думает, что он все расскажет если не командованию, то остальным уж точно. Вакариан успокаивается подозрительно быстро, но дельного диалога у них все равно не выходит. Шепард проклинает свою привычку рассказывать снайперу все, но о разговоре не жалеет - чувствовать заботу приятно.

Моринт говорит, что у капитана есть шанс пережить слияние, но Шепард не дура. Может, Ардат-Якши и сама верит в свою ложь, но слова слишком похожи на манипуляцию. Джейн с улыбкой качает головой и говорит: "Нет". А потом еще что-то про поддержку и помощь,про коллекционеров, про то, что кроме нее со Жнецами бороться некому, но осколки ломаного льда в глазах азари все равно ранят. Осознание того, что необходимость сражаться со Жнецами в кои то веки ее спасает, поражает своей абсурдностью, поэтому она смеется и добавляет: "Если меня что-то и убьет, это будешь ты." Моринт на попытку флирта улыбается и думает: надо обязательно запомнить.   
Шепард всегда держит свои обещания.

На мертвом Жнеце капитан Джейн Шепард испытывает постоянную тревогу. Гаррус дышит за ее спиной слишком тихо, чтобы унять страх, поэтому она концентрируется на спине Моринт впереди. Моринт ставит барьеры, Моринт биотическими волнами сносит орды хасков, Моринт чуть светится синим, ее серые глаза кажутся почти голубыми, когда Шепард мельком ловит ее взгляд, полный боевого задора. В бою Моринт выглядит пугающей и завораживающей одновременно, капитан как никогда понимает, почему сознание простых существ не способно перенести слияния с ней. Ардат-Якши заражает ее своей страстью, и Шепард думает, что вот такое боевое единство - самое близкое к слиянию состояние, которое они могут испытывать без угрозы ее жизни.  
Где-то за плечом Гаррус укоризненно качает головой.

Нормальных отношений у них, конечно же, не получается. Шепард боится, что ей умело манипулируют, доказать обратное невозможно. Когда она говорит об этом прямо, Моринт выглядит почти грустно, и именно это "почти" почти развеивает все сомнения, хотя выгляди она просто грустно - не поверила бы никогда. В тот вечер (если бы в космосе мог быть вечер, но Джейн с мысленной усмешкой думает о том, как сильно по земным меркам у нее сбит режим) капитан впервые ее целует. Просто протягивает руки к ее лицу и губами уже чувствует, как улыбается Ардат-Якши, не дает шанса отстраниться.  
Разговор с Гаррусом длиннее и сложнее, чем разговор с рассказавшей ему об это СУЗИ.

Замечание Келли о том, что юстицар Самара ведет себя странно едва не вызывает у Шепард истерический смех. Конечно, блять, странно, думает она, ты даже не догадываешься насколько. Вслух, естественно, ничего не говорит и старается серьезно качать головой, заявляя, что обязательно присмотрится и беспокоиться не о чем. Получается так себе, и Келли замечает и усмешку, и странный блеск в глазах. 

Моринт на удивление хорошо общается с "неживыми" членами команды. Капитан думает, что у них с Легионом есть что-то общее: Ардат-Якши не доверяли те, кто знал правду, она мало с кем общалась. С Легионом у них было молчаливое понимание. С СУЗИ они действительно сошлись характерами: мрачное чувство юмора было их общей чертой, объединившей их настолько, что у Шепард закралась бы мысль о ревности, развеянная, однако, наличием у нее самой такого же мрачного чувства юмора.

Лиара смотрит на них с подозрением, и Шепард разумно отмечает, что азари может и догадаться. А еще чувствует ехидное удовлетворение, видя во взгляде ревность: что было - то прошло, с Лиарой ее связывают лишь условности и пережитая вместе победа над Сареном, делать вид, что от молодого археолога ей требовалось больше, чем одна ночь перед вполне вероятной смертью, она не хочет и не станет. Лиара морщится чуть заметно, улыбается через силу, но ей от капитана нужно слишком много, чтобы высказывать недовольство сейчас. Глаза Моринт улыбаются, и это улыбка победителя.

Однажды Шепард находит Ардат-Якши в окружении листов бумаги. Моринт рисует, и рисует много, Джейн видит лица, лица, лица, лежащие в хаосе на диване и на полу, а среди них и лицо Нэф, и приказывает СУЗИ запереть дверь на смотровую палубу. Это - величайшая тайна, груз хорошей памяти, которые несет в себе азари, капитан как никто другой понимает это. Поэтому молчит и смотрит с искренним интересом. Моринт может рассказать о своих жертвах очень много, показывает рисунки и чуть улыбается, говорит: "В этот раз такого не будет. Тебя рисовать не хочу, не так."   
Шепард замечает среди портретов элкора и волуса и думает: вот ведь угораздило. Тяжелая атмосфера разбивается сама собой.

  
Похищение экипажа Шепард переживает тяжело. Из людей Моринт жаль, пожалуй, только доктора Чаквас, которая в первую ее ночь на корабле осмотрела ее спину, не задавая лишних вопросов, но Джейн плохо, поэтому она пытается быть рядом. Джейн вообще хорошая: помогла убить мать, не боится, не ревнует к другим жертвам, сама идет к ней в руки. Джейн особенная и Моринт теряет момент, когда перестает воспринимать ее как цель.  
Обещание она все еще помнит.

Моринт впервые приходит к ней в каюту только перед Самоубийственной Миссией. "Мы уже об этом говорили, - начинает Шепард, - только после победы над Жнецами." А потом вдруг осекается. Ардат-Якши тут не за этим, она смотрит на рыб в огромном аквариуме, пробегает взглядом по моделькам кораблей, отмечает "окно" над кроватью и говорит: "Уютно. Хорошее убежище."  
Спят они бок о бок, прижавшись под одним одеялом. Джейн снится детство, грязные улицы Земли, голод и зависть. В ее сне она смотрит в окна чужих домов и пытается впитать теплый свет сквозь стекла. Моринт снится трюм грузового корабля Затмения, холодный страх и рваные на коленке штаны. Ей сорок и из вещей у нее - толстовка да красивые глаза, и бежать ей, в общем-то некуда, а не бежать нельзя.  
Шепард просыпается первой.

Всю Самоубийственную Миссию Моринт находится рядом. Моринт бежит чуть впереди, раскидывая врагов биотикой. Моринт держит щит от Роя Ищеек. "Как тогда на мертвом Жнеце, помнишь?"- спрашивает Шепард и улыбается растерянно, удивляясь внезапной нежности. Моринт опирается устало на ее плечо и едва заметно кивает.   
Жнец, построенный Коллекционерами, умудряется почти попасть в Джейн, и у Моринт сносит крышу. "Вот ведь собственница,"- говорит капитан, пока Гаррус кидает на нее один обеспокоенный взгляд за другим. Ардат-Якши в это время уничтожает жуков с небывалым рвением, забыв про усталость. Огромный зал кажется синим из-за биотики.  
Моринт не собирается давать Коллекционерам ни единого шанса помешать Шепард выполнить данное обещание.

Разлучают их, однако, даже не Жнецы.

***

  
Начало вторжения Жнецов для Шепард как в тумане. Андерсон, внезапно вернувшийся в ее жизнь Аленко, Вега, Нормандия, Джокер, СУЗИ, Марс, Лиара - все это сливается в нечитаемое месиво событий, мест, людей. Капитан отвечает на автомате, идет, куда говорят, но все как в тумане. Выдыхает и успокаивается она только после разговора с Советом на Цитадели. Смотрит на стену погибших и пропавших без вести, садится на стоящую неподалеку скамью и чувствует груз усталости.   
Сообщение от Моринт на терминале успокаивает. По крайней мере, думает Шепард, я даже не узнаю, если с ней что-то случится. Не узнаю, не расклеюсь, не потеряю самообладание и не проебу с горя всю галактику. На фоне навалившейся ответственности мысль о том, что Ардат-Якши, возможно, там, куда Жнецы доберутся еще не скоро, придает сил.

Гаррус спрашивает о Моринт как бы случайно, и всем видом пытается показать: нет, Шепард, спрашиваю только потому, что волнуюсь за тебя, твоя непутевая девушка меня вообще не интересует. Джейн ухмыляется: спелись-таки, Вакариан больше не излучает гиперопеку при упоминании об азари. Лиара лишь морщится - у нее было время, чтобы узнать их маленькую четырехсотлетнюю тайну.  
Палавен горит огнем. Они улетают за помощью извне.

Шепард встречает и теряет друзей. У нее волосы пропахли пеплом, под ногами сгорает в войне очередная планета. Цитадель забирает Тейна, Джейн клянется отомстить и Призраку, и Ленгу, и всей их мерзотной конторе. Раннох забирает Легиона, и капитан даже обвинить никого не может - это ведь его выбор был. В душе, конечно, кварианцев почти ненавидит, один гет оказался и смелее, и добрее всего их народа, а они ведь его даже за живого не считали, думает Шепард и шипит сквозь зубы что-то про "ебучих цыган". Моринт бы тоже расстроилась.

Монастырь Ардат-Якши на Лессусе напоминает обычную школу-интернат, там даже красиво. Шепард заходит в комнаты и залы, читает записи в терминалах, школа с каждой минутой все больше превращается в тюрьму. Сердце пропускает удар при виде Баньши. "Ее здесь не было," - говорит она, Гаррус смотрит с беспокойством, но в ответ на фразу все равно кивает. Оба они понимают, что это так себе повод не беспокоиться.  
Капитан не находит в себе сил убить последнюю азари в монастыре.  
О том, что Рила и Фалере были ("И есть", - говорит себе Шепард, - "две из них живы". О том, сколько продержится Фалере на захваченной планете, она старается не думать) сестрами Моринт, она узнает лишь возвратившись на корабль и зайдя к Лиаре. Азари смотрит на ее бледность едва ли не с пренебрежением, но молчит. Прошлое остается в прошлом. Удачи тебе с протеанином, думает Шепард, пусть твоя Богиня даст тебе больше счастья.  
За случившееся в монастыре ее личная Ардат-Якши оторвала бы ей голову, но в этот момент она готова рискнуть. Спать одной после Лессуса холодно.

СУЗИ спрашивает ее про любовь, и Шепард "благославляет" их с Джокером. ИИ смотрит с пониманием - отношения компьютера и человека такие же сложные, как их отношения с Ардат-Якши. 

Святилище отбирает у нее гордую Миранду Лоусон. Привыкнуть к потерям невозможно, Джейн думает, что в следующий раз она может точно также встретиться и с Моринт.   
Вспоминает об обещании.  
Нормандия подлетает к главному штабу Цербера.

***

  
Когда Шепард видит на Земле Баньши, осознание приходит сразу. Не узнать Моринт слишком сложно, не смотря на все изменения. За плечом не сдерживает удивленного вздоха Гаррус. "Надо, капитан," - говорит откуда-то слева неестественно спокойно Явик.   
Сделать выстрел легко. Свободолюбивая Ардат-Якши была бы не против, поэтому себя Шепард не винит. Последний крик врезается в память больнее бластерных зарядов.

***

Катализатор активно втирает ей что-то про синтез, но Шепард уже не слушает. Выбор она сделала сразу, Моринт бы ее поддержала. Жаль только, думает Шепард, после смерти с ней не увижусь. И вообще ни с кем не увижусь.  
И сворачивает налево.

Электричество жжет ее изнутри и снаружи, но руки капитан не расцепляет. Думает, жаль, Гаррус не дождется в загробном баре, выходит, нарушила обещание.   
В темноте между жизнью и "несмертью" образ Моринт рисуется особенно ярко. Они лежат в капитанской каюте, над ними летят звезды. Ардат-Якши гладит ее по волосам и улыбается. Глаза у нее матово черные. 

Моринт прекрасна. А Шепард всегда выполняет свои обещания.


End file.
